Silent Heart
by bojoflo12
Summary: Sadie is a poor girl from America. She gets a call about body guarding a supposed Martial Arts master, so she doesn't understand why she's needed, but she was never one to turn down a job. Will romance blossom between the girl and one closest to here charge? Or will silence get in the way?


*Sadie's POV*

I narrowed my eyes and shot straight up, kicking my leg out at the last second. My opponent crashed to the floor and groaned, causing people to rush out and help him stand. I landed neatly on my feet and walked over, "Hey, nice fight." I smiled and held out my hand, "You've got good foot work, but when you're in the air, you get distracted, don't lose your focus, K?"

He nodded at me, wide eyed. I grabbed a towel from the side and wiped the sweat off my forehead and neck. When I got into the locker rooms, I changed into leggings and a slightly over sized sweater with an american flag pattern on it.

My phone rang as I finished pulling on my converse and I answered it. "Hello?" I asked, the voice on the phone replied, "Is this Sadie Burke?" I furrowed my eyebrows, "Yeah, Who is this?" I asked hesitantly.

"This is Ichirou Hagarashi, I work for Mr. Haninozuka." My eyes widened, "Oh yeah! I'm catching the plane to Japan later today. Is there going to be someone to pick me up at the airport?"

"Of course." Mr. Hagarashi said, "I was just making sure that you knew the plans. Thank you... good bye."

I hung up and rolled my neck. I was going to Japan to be the body guard of some kid named Mitsukuni. He's the same age as me though, and he's supposed to be some sort of martial arts master, so I don't really know why he needs a body guard, but, then again, I'm not going to turn down a high paying job, so, oh well.

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<p>

I step off the plane and look around. All the Japanese signs and posters are vivid and brightly colored. I see a sign with my name in big letters over by the entrance, so I make my way over to it. A brown haired boy was standing, holding the sign. He looked to be a middle schooler, and he was looking the other way, so I tapped his shoulder. His hand shot out as he turned and I caught it and let go as his eyes widened, "You are Sadie-san?" He asked.

A hint of a smile appeared on my lips, "Yeah, but, it's just Sadie. And you are?" He started, as if he had been thinking about something, "Oh, my name is Yasuchika Haninozuka."

I bowed to him, "It is an honor, Yasuchika-san." A faint blush appears on his cheeks and he clears his throat, "Follow me." He leads me to a limo and opens the door for me, "Thank you." I bow once more. He turns away and goes toward another car.

"Hey, Yasuchika, I mean, Yasuchika-san. Aren't you coming in this car?" He shakes his head and scowls, "No. You're going to pick up my _brother._" He spits out, "I don't like my brother." With that, he enters the other car and they drive away.

I shake my head, bewildered and close the door, waving my hand for the man to start driving. I lean up against the door and my eyes slowly flutter shut, exhausted from the long plane ride.

* * *

><p>*Third Person's POV*<p>

The limo pulls up to a large pink school and the small boy on top of a much taller boys' shoulder make their way down to the limo.

The small boy giggles as the taller one puts him down, "Takashi, I'm getting a new guard today!" Takashi grunts and opens the door to the limo.

They both notice the small girl curled up on the seat, but slid in anyway.

The small boy beams and says, "Wake her up Takashi!" Takashi moves over and reaches out to tap the girls shoulder, but her eyes flick open and she moves, faster than the eye can see and flips them over, pinning Takashi underneath her and pressing her arm to his throat.

*Sadie's POV*

I feel a brush of air against my cheek and I open my eyes, seeing a hand reach toward me. I react purely on instinct, flipping us over and pinning him down. "Who are you?" I snarled. A slight gasp escaped from next to me. "Wow! I didn't know that anyone could pin Takashi! Are you my new bodyguard?" My eyes widened and I jerked my head and whispered, "Mitskuni-san?" He smiled brightly at me as I gawked at him. He was- he was tiny! I mean not even like 5'5 or so, no he was like freakin' 4'10. I shook it out of my head and looked down, realizing that I was still on top of Takashi... I blushed bright red, for two reasons. I scrambled off him, my face putting to shame even the reddest of apples. I kneeled down and muttered, "I am so sorry, Morinozuka-san! I had no idea, I was asleep and I didn't-I-I" A hand on my head, ruffling my hair silenced me. I lifted up my head and saw him smiling, no, grinning at me. Mitskuni-san beamed at me, "Look! You got Takashi to smile! HAH!" I rubbed the back of my neck. I just then noticed the rolling car and realized that we were driving. Wow Sadie, epic fail. I sat on the seat and kept my back straight. "My apologies, Mitskuni-san, Morinozuka-san. I have been unprofessional." I saw Mitskuni-san make a face, "Call me Honey! And you can call T-" Morinozuka-san interrupted him, "Takashi. Call me Takashi." I scrunched up my face, "If you're sure..." Honey nodded quickly, the confused expression on his face from what Takashi had said, disappearing. "Hey... I don't actually know your name. What is it?" Honey asked. I flushed again, "Sadie. Sadie Burke." Honey giggled, "Sadie-chan is so cute!" If possible, my flush got deeper and I looked out the window, quiet for the rest of the ride. We got out and I attempted not to gap at the gigantic house. I shook my head and walked on Honey's other side, opposite of Takashi.

Oh, I never did say the two reasons that I was embarrassed did I, well, for one, Takashi is the reigning Kendo champ, and second, I WAS BASICALLY STRADDLING HIM! Don't you know how embarrassing that is! Never mind.

We got inside and I bowed to Honey, "Pardon me. I have to go check in with your father." I left quickly, silently remembering the directions I had gotten from Mr. Hagarashi.

I finished checking in quickly and rushed back to where Honey was last, but he was gone. "Shit!" I swore in english. I took a deep breath and inhaled the scents around me. There were a few strange talents I had, passed down from ancestors. I could trace anyone by scent, and I could hear very well. It helped with my reflects. I caught the cake and sweet scent of Honey and the pine and spice scent of Takashi. I traced them down to a large stainless steel kitchen and saw them seated at the table. Honey had a huge cake in front of him, then I blinked and it was gone. "Holy crap!" I spoke and caused them to look up. "Sadie-chan! How did you find us?" I shrugged, "Your scent." He gaped at me and giggled, "Cool!" I sat down and closed my eyes, slowing my breath, meditating. I sifted through my memories of today and stored things away. The rest of the day passed quickly and I was shown to my room, right next to Honey's. "Good night Sadie-chan!" Honey smiled, his eyes drooping. I gave a soft chuckle, "Good night... Honey."


End file.
